Lessons of the Heart
by Hybrid Saiyan
Summary: AU Planet Vegeta was never destroyed. A group of scouts come upon another planet of saiyans. What lessons about this new group of saiyans will Prince Trunks learn when he falls in love with their princess.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Ok, I know I don't really need to be starting another story so soon, but what the heck, here goes nothing. And I'mstill going to finish 'All You Ever Hoped For'.

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

The King and Queen was sitting in the throne room waiting for word from the scouts that had been sent out several months ago. They weren't really expecting anything important so Bra and Trunks weren't called to be there until the meeting that would begin when the scouts arrived. All of a sudden a guard bust into the throne room looking very excited. "Your highness, the scouts have arrived with news, they're waiting for you in the meeting hall."

"Thank you. Your excused." The guard bowed and walked out. Vegeta and Bulma stood to leave and Vegeta motioned for an elite standing guard by the doors to come to him.

He bowed, "Yes sir?"

"Send word for the Prince and Princess to be in the meeting hall within ten minutes."

"Yes sir." The guard walked out and made his way through the palace to the west wing, where the Prince's quarters was. He knocked on the door and was answered by a irritable looking prince. "Your highness, the King wants you in the meeting hall within ten minutes, the scouts have arrived with news."

"Ok, your excused." Trunks closed the door and started preparing for the meeting that he didn't want to go to in the first place, as the guard made his way on to the princess' quarters.

Trunks finished putting on his armor and started out the door for the meeting hall. When he reached the huge double doors two guards swung them open for him to enter. He walked in and noticed that his mother, father, and sister was already there. Also, down the table was a group of ruff looking saiyans who he presumed was the scouts. He walked over and sat down across from his father.

Vegeta looked at him, "Now that your finally here we can start." He motioned for thecaptain of the scouts to speak.

"Your highness, on our first round through the universe, no new news was found. Although, when we circled back around and rerun the radar, we picked up a slight signal in the outer district. We went closer to check for life forms and we found them."

"So what, we'll just go andmake them surrender like all the other planets that was found."

"But your highness, what we found was another planet of saiyans."

Vegeta jumped up, "Impossible! How?"

"We don't know your highness, we didn't know if you wanted us to land and check it out, considering."

"Considering what?"

"That if they killed us, you would never know of them."

This infuriated Vegeta, "I don't need a bunch of cowards for scouts, next time you find a planet, check it or don't come back."

The captain was cowering, "Yes sir."

Vegeta turned to one of the elites at the door, "Go prepare a space pod."

"Yes sir!" The guard ran out to do what was told.

Now he turned to Trunks, "Go prepare."

"What, why an I going?"

"Because I said so! Now go."

Trunks stood and walked out of the meeting hall toward his room to prepare. Bulma watched him go concerned, "But Vegeta what if they're hostile, we don't know what they've achieved or anything."

"We're all going."

Bra jumped up, "Yes!"

"Except you. Now go back to your room."

"But Daddy, I want to go."

"I said no, now go back to your room."

Bra stood and sulked out. "Vegeta, why do we all need to go?"

"Because woman, if need be we'll fight, that's why me and Trunks are going. You, if they are technologically advanced, I'm sure you can fix that."

Bulma smirked, "Of course."

"Well then it's settled, go prepare, but your staying in the ship unless needed."

Bulma walked out and Vegeta turned to the scouts, who hadn't been listening. "Get off your lazy butts and prepare to go back in space."

The captain stood up, "Yes sir!" The scouts walked out and headed toward the docks.

Vegeta turned to go prepare himself. This confused him greatly,'Another planet of saiyans, how could this be?'

Everyone arrived in full body armor around the same time to board the pod. The ride there wasn't very eventful. As the started closing in on the area where the planet was supposed to be nothing was there. They circled the area many times and checked radar. Nothing. It was then that Trunks turned toward Vegeta, "Father, what if they have a shield?"

"What?"

"You know, they realized that the scouts had found them and that we would be coming so they put up a shield so that we can't find them."

Vegeta thought a second, "Woman, can up make the radar more powerful?"

"I think so, but I might need Trunks' help, hold on and let me try." Bulma and Trunks walked over to the radar and excused the scout watching for signals. They fiddled with it a few minutes as the pod just kept circling the area. Finally, "We have a signal!"

Vegeta walked over and looked at the radar, without a doubt, where just a moment ago there was nothing, a bright red dot was flashing. "Prepare for landing!" Everyone scurried to prepare themselves for what would probably be a crash.

* * *

"Father, what's going on?" A young saiyan girl around19 ran up to a man who looked unruly and harsh.

"The Vegetans have found us. They're landing as we speak."

"What! How? The shield was up!"

"Their scouts spotted us a couple weeks ago, we knew it was coming."

A guard ran in, "Your highness, the Vegetans have landed on the countryside. They'll be heading this way soon. Do you want us to prepare for battle?"

"Be ready, but don't attack until we know what they want."

"Yes sir!" The guard ran out and soon after the man and his daughter followed to the countryside.

* * *

As the pod landed Vegeta and Trunks was the first ones out. They were followed by a large group of elites. One of them walked up to Vegeta, "Your highness, what do you want us to do?"

Vegeta and Trunks were both looking at the sky, "Just wait, they're coming."

* * *

Ok. Good? Bad? Let me know!

Hybrid Saiyan


End file.
